Gem Warriors SS 1 -- #1: Innocence
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A side-story (hence the SS) to my First Saga. It takes place after Kari nearly drowns. (Dedicated to Matt&Mimi, who ask for this kind of fic... kind of. ^^)


  
  


_Ophelia drowned in the water,  
crushed by her own weight.  
Hitler loved little blue eyed boys,  
and it drove him to hate.  
Birds always grow silent as the night descends.  
Cause nature has a funny way of breaking what does not bend.  
_  
  


Kari looked at the sky, shivering. Earlier that day, she had nearly drowned, frightened, and all alone. Those words may have been a little dramatic for her experience, but that was how it felt.  
  
The cold water.... the fear of death...  
  
But she had been saved, thankfully. It was strange, though, as to who saved her. The enemy? Why would the enemy save her? Why would anyone who wanted to kill her, save her?  
  
Kari didn't know...   
  
....but she was thankful.  
  
_  
_

A hero's torso built of steel and Novocain.  
His heart a bitter beat inside a bloodless frame.  
There was a hole inside his soul, a manicure could not fill.  
So he found himself a whore to love,  
while daises choked, in his windowsill.  
  


  
Kari remembered the warriors. One was a boy, who was shorter than the other one... he was around Tai's height, actually. The boy was dress in a forest green outfit, with a mask that covered most of his face.  
  
Except for his eyes.  
  
Those eyes were the kindest, the nicest eyes that Kari had ever seen.  
  
I wonder who he really is?' Kari thought, desperately trying to get warm by the fire. And that girl, too. Who is she?'  
  
The girl hadn't wanted to save Kari. Kari didn't think it was because she was evil herself, it was because the girl was worried about Kari being evil. To which Kari had replied that no, she wasn't evil.  
  
_ We're not evil. Kari said, shivering and shaking. The girl's face looked appalled for a moment, and then it became emotionless again. Soon after, Tai and the others came to rescue her..._  
  
We aren't evil.' Kari thought again. Why did she think that we were?'  
  
  


_We've made houses for hatred,  
it's time we made a place.  
Where people's souls may be seen and made safe.  
Be careful with each other.  
These fragile flames.  
For innocence can't be lost.  
It just needs to be maintained._  
  


  
Kari remembered the boy the best of the two. Kari couldn't describe him enough. It was like Kari suddenly had a knight in shining armor to protect her.  
  
_ The green warrior shot the blue one a look. Sapphire, stop being cruel.  
  
She's our enemy! she countered. Kari was still shivering, unable to speak.  
  
Does she look like much of an enemy right now?!_  
  
He was defending me...' Kari realized. He defended me, and he didn't even know me...'  
  
  


_A small town in Ohio,  
two boys are filled with violence,  
and darkness spread it's legs for hate and ignorance.  
We are given to a god,  
to put our faith therein.  
But to be forgiven,  
we must first believe in sin._  
  


  
Kari didn't know what to think. She had seen those warriors attack her and her friends. She knew that they were hurting her fellow Digidestined.  
  
So why did she feel like she could trust them?   
  
That boy... Emerald... he was the nicest person I've ever seen.' Kari thought, a tear dripping down her cheek.  
  
So why did he try and kill me before?'  
  
_  
_

We've made houses for hatred,  
it's time we made a place.  
Where people's souls may be seen and made safe.  
Be careful with each other.  
These fragile flames.  
For innocence can't be lost.  
It just needs to be maintained.  
  


  
Looking up, Kari saw her older brother sitting a little ways away from her. He's so worried... after seeing those warriors, he thought that they tried to drown me.'  
  
I told him that it wasn't true, but I don't think that he believed me.'  
  
Kari looked at the flickering fire before her, and closed her eyes as they began to get sleepy. He couldn't be more wrong, though.'  
  
They saved me.'  
  
_He_ saved me.'  
  
_Emerald_...'  
  


  
_I want to live bravely and love without fear.  
I want always to feel the wings of grace near.  
We will all be Christed when we hear ourselves say,  
We are that to which we pray'._  
  


  
Kari's eyes grew heavier as she began to drift off to sleep. Her hair, which had been wet, was now dry and soft against her face, and was blowing slightly in the night breeze.  
  
But Kari didn't noticed any of that.   
  
I don't think that I like him... in _that_ way... but I would trust him with my life.'  
  
He's my enemy, and I'd trust him with my life.'  
  
  


_We've made houses for hatred,  
it's time we made a place.  
Where people's souls may be seen and made safe.  
Be careful with each other.  
These fragile flames.  
For innocence can't be lost.  
It just needs to be maintained.  
_  


  
The world grew dark as Kari finally drifted off to sleep. As she slept, the soft breeze died down, and everything was resting...  
  
At peace....  
  
  


_We've made houses for hatred,  
it's time we made a place.  
Where people's souls may be seen and made safe.  
Be careful with each other.  
These fragile flames.  
_  


  
Tai looked down at his younger sister, who was sleeping peacefully, and he smiled. Kari... I hope that you are well... please don't get sick on me again.'  
  
Looking up at the stars, a few tears sparkled in Tai's eyes as they reflected from the moon, which was shining brightly above him.  
  
I believe you, Kari.'  
  


_  
For innocence can't be lost.  
It just needs to be maintained.  
_  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This was a side-story fanfiction to my fanfic Gem Warriors', that takes place after Kari nearly drowned in the First Saga. If you haven't read Gem Warriors', I suggest you do, because otherwise you most likely will not understand a single thing that I have written here.  
  
This fanfic was written for Matt&Mimi, also known as Kou&Kari, I believe. While this fic wasn't exactly a Koukari fic, it was close enough, seeing as how Kari was thinking about Emerald the most. Even though she does state that she didn't like him in that' way (so this isn't technically a Koukari) it still gives a hint that Kari really idolized Koushiro in the first saga.  
  
^^ Arigatou for reading, and please review. Ja ne! Kyra-chan.  
  
  
Digimon is copyrighted to Toei and Bandai.  
  
The song Innocence Maintained' is copyrighted to Jewel.  
  
  


  



End file.
